Bathroom Affair
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "Klavier Gavin! Get your ass out of the bathroom now! You've been in there for thirty-five minutes! Get out now!" KlavierApollo. Drabble-ish One-shot. T-rated for nakedness on a certain rock-star's part.


**Title: **Bathroom Affair

**Summary:** "Klavier Gavin! Get your ass out of the bathroom now!! You've been in there for thirty-five minutes!! Get out now!!"

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney series belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing:** KlavierApollo

**Warning:** T rated for suggestiveness... or rather, nakedness on a certain rock star's part; Excessive blushing.

* * *

**Bathroom Affair**

The doorbell rang.

Apollo shot up from his seat on the couch, switching off the television. Using the reflection of the television screen, Apollo made a quick check of his attire before dashing to the door to answer the constantly ringing doorbell.

" Polly!!"

" Good evening, Trucy, Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo greeted. He looked over his shoulders. " I think you come on in first." Apollo pulled a smile.

Phoenix grinned like a Cheshire cat as the group made themselves comfortable on the purple couch. " So… Where's your boyfriend, Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

Apollo blushed bright red as Trucy giggled and Edgeworth threw his best friend a half-hearted glare. Apollo's eyes darted around the room before it landed on the clock – fifteen minutes past six. The blush on his face disappeared and Apollo stood right up.

" Excuse me for a while…" Apollo muttered, his face set into a scowl. The attorney all but stomped upstairs and very loud banging was heard. As he did so, Phoenix crept close to the bottom of the stairs.

" Wright." Edgeworth said warningly. Phoenix smiled as he dashed over to pull his daughter and best friend to the bottom of the stairs with him. " I will not engage in activities that invades personal privacy."

" This isn't an invasion of privacy, Edgeworth. It's… the expression of concern for my employee." Phoenix replied. " Now, keep quiet."

Edgeworth could only roll his eyes and listen unwillingly – especially when he was held in a death grip.

Upstairs, Apollo banged on the bathroom door angrily. " Klavier Gavin! Get your ass out of the bathroom _now_!!" Apollo shouted, Chords of Steel in action. There was no response from within the bathroom.

" You've been in there for _thirty-five _minutes!! Get out now!!"

The banging continued. " Klavier Ga–!!" Apollo stopped his fist in time from connection with a certain rock star's face when the door opened.

Klavier's head poked out from the gap in the door. He was obviously naked, and his long blond hair was still flowing down his back. Apollo blushed upon the sight. Klavier winked. " Yes, Apollo…?" He asked sweetly.

Wrong move.

Apollo snapped out of his daze and glared at the older man. " They are here." Apollo seethed. " So get out of that damn shower _now_."

" But Apollooooooo…" Klavier whined. Apollo glared harder. " Number One: If you haven't noticed, I'm naked. Unless you want me to walk around in my naked glory – which I wouldn't mind – then fine, I'll get out of the shower. Number Two: I can't get my hair right, and I am _not _going out with a bad hairdo."

Apollo could help but blush again at reason number one, and Klavier gave a sly grin in return. " T-Then… Get dressed!! And get your hair done!!" Apollo said.

Klavier leaned out further and gave Apollo a quick kiss. " _Danke_, Apollo." He gave a wink before retreating back into the bathroom.

" D-Damn…" Apollo muttered. " Klavier!! You have ten, no– five more minutes before I get in there and snip your hair off!!" Apollo yelled before going down the stairs again. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the trio that was quietly seated on the couch.

Phoenix was happily chatting with Edgeworth – who doesn't looked pleased to do so – while Trucy was giggling at simply nothing in particular.

Apollo gave a deliberate cough and smiled forcely. " My apologies. He'll be down in exactly five minutes. I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Edgeworth. I know you don't like to waste time."

Phoenix gave Edgeworth a glare that said that if the prosecutor said anything less than satisfactory, there will be hell to pay. Edgeworth sighed. " It's alright. I suppose I should have expected this when Wright told me Prosecutor Gavin was involved."

" Yeah, Klavier has this idea that he has to be _'fashionably late' _because his… other career." Apollo replied, giving a sigh as well. _' How did I manage to fall in love with such a guy again…?' _Apollo asked himself.

" But Herr Forehead, you love me anyway? Right, _mein geliebter_."

Apollo spun around while taking a look at the clock. " …Four minutes… That wasn't so hard, was it, Klavier? And need I warn you about language again…?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

The rock star grinned and pressed his lips against Apollo. He then proceeded to whispered into Apollo's ears, causing the red-clad attorney to blush once more.

" Ahem." Edgeworth coughed. " As much as Wright would like to continue watching," – a cry of protest came from said pianist – " should we not get going, we're going to be late for our reservation."

Apollo pushed Klavier aside. " I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth."

As the trio shuffled out of the house, Apollo turned to Klavier. " Next time you're stuck in the bathroom for more than half-an-hour, I'm going to throw out all your hair products and burn them." Apollo threatened.

Klavier merely laughed and kissed Apollo once more before dragging the attorney out of the house.

* * *

_(I forgot... Translation: _Mein gelibter _- my beloved. Blame the internet for any mistranslations.)_

A/N: Oh dear. I made Apollo blush so damn much. But I can't help it!! Apollo strikes me as a 'blushy' type of person. Teehee. Thanks for reading.


End file.
